Tron: To love a program
by RinzlerLegacy
Summary: Flynn created a special program named Sarah. She was to change the grid in so many ways. What is the connection between her and tron? What happens when Tron becomes Rinzler? read and find out Tron/RinzlerxOc
1. Chapter 1

Tron:  
>To Love A Program<br>Chapter I

The Grid, a digital frontier to reshape the human condition, in the words of Kevin Flynn. Kevin Flynn was the creator of the grid, better known as the Tron system. After creating the grid, he needed help, so with that he created his Program, designed to create the perfect world. This programs name was CLU, A program that was in Flynns own image and that can think. Flynn also needed help keeping the grid safe so he brought Tron over from the old system and together, they was building a a better grid, the perfect system. Until things started to change on the grid.

Flynn walked into the arcade, the one he owned for a while now, all though it was closed right now due to it being late at night, the lights were shut off, but he kept walking forward, right to the game TRON. He swung the game to the side and opened the door and walked inside his secret office and took a seat at a computer and rubbed his hand on the screen, watching the screen light up. He looked down and grinned and started to pull up a window and started to type.

- Sarah Program...  
>- Female...<br>- Security Program, MP3, Coder.  
>- Creating for...<p>

He started to type more, making this program for his grid. after working for about a hour he was done with everything for her and set her to rez onto the grid, but he would not know when she would be there, his last program he made, it took about a hour on the grid for them to come.

$ Login Flynn  
>Logging in...<p>

488 cd/opt/LLL/controller/laser/

Aperture Clear?

A window popped up on his screen, the sounds of a device behind him Turing on and he grinned once again as he was about to go through. he tapped on the option for yes and then he was zapped into the Tron System and arrived and smiled looking around. he looked down at his clothes and seen his own lightsuit on him, that was a jacket with a light on the zipper. He walked down the street, many programs waving at him as he walked by, seeing Tron up ahead talking to a program. this program looked like he was upset about something..

"Il telling you Tron, i was about attacked by a grid bug." The program said looking scared.

"We have not had a Grid bug here in a while, but i will check it out program." Tron said looking around and seen Flynn walking up.

"Greetings Programs!" Flynn yelled out smiling walking up.

"Oh The creator thank the users, i was attacked by a grid bug." a smile formed on the programs face.

"A Grid bug you say? Well we have to look right into that my friend." He smiled at the program.

"Thank you Creator." The program bowed and turned walking away and tron looked over at Flynn.

"No, i will not bow to you." He said with a slight smirk.

"Oh Tron, what can i say?" He laughed a little. "I am the creator."

"Yeah yeah yeah, well sense you been gone, things have been relatively quiet, nothing happened, things are ahead of schedule and this so called grid Bug attack on this program is all i had."

"Well lets check it out them tron, both us together."

"As Always Flynn."

They both started to walk down the street, heading to where this grid bug sighting was seen. Tron looked around, nothing seeing anything.  
>"I think he seen nothing." Tron said shaking his head. "He needs his head checked."<p>

"Yeah, Ok tron, calm down, its alright." Flynn looked around. "Im going to check down here."

Flynn started to walk down the street, just stalling his time waiting for this program to come that he just made. He knew it would be anytime now that it would rezz and it would rez where ever he was. Just as he was walking he heard the sound, he turned and watched lights shining down and then watched a female program rez right there behind him. he smiled watching it happen. The female program looked around and looked to Flynn.

"Greetings there program!" Flynn said smiling at her.  
>"And welcome to the grid." he walked around her looking at her as she just stood there.<p>

She looked to him.  
>"Greetings." She said with her ears twitching some. She had some cat features, as cat ears and a cat tail. He created her after Sam, his son's cat.<p>

"You turned out great there, can you tell me your name?" He asked her.

"My name is Sarah." she watched him, her tail moving back and forth.

"Great!" he said with a smile.

Flynn looked over and seen Tron doing some work on his lightcycle that he damaged last time Flynn was here on the grid. He wanted to have Tron meet Sarah and have him show her around on the grid.

"Hey tron!" He yelled out seeing Tron stand up and looked over at Flynn and started to walk over. Trons head tilted a little seeing Sarah, she was very pretty, he never seen anybody like her before. He walked up in front of her and they both locked eyes.

"Tron This is Sarah, Sarah this is Tron, he will be showing you around the grid." Flynn said, knowing that they was not really listening to him.

"Greetings Sarah, Welcome to the grid." Tron said as Flynn walked off to let them be, heading to talk to CLU.

Tron looked at her back seeing that there was no disc on it. He knew that he would have to take her to the armory and just to show her around, learn what kind of program she is and why she was here on the grid, but he did know that she was very pretty.

"Come on Program, lets get you a Disc and get you set up for the grid." He smiled and started to walk down the street with her walking beside him.

"Call me Sarah."

Flynn appeared in his office once again, he just returned to the user world. he sat there in the chair just thinking and then leaned forward and clicked a button in front of him and a camera started to record him.

"Entry Log #34

Things in the Grid are going great, everybody working well together. I am proud to say that CLU has taken a interest in the games. The match to see is CLU vs Tron, but sadly that match is over fast and Tron always wins. One time however CLU about had him. The program i created today, oh she is perfect, she will change things man, i'm telling you, just cant wait to see Trons face when i tell him the reason i created her. Tomorrow i will check up on them again, we are working on a larger city, and this city will be a crown jewel of the Grid. a place for all programs to live, but till then, i need to get back home, i am tired.

Flynn Out."


	2. Chapter 2

Tron:  
>To Love A Program<br>Chapter II

Sarah has been on the grid for a day now and she was loving it there. Yesterday Tron had shown her around the grid and she got to get to know him. He was very nice to her and made her laugh. She had learned that he is a security program and that he protects the grid. She also noticed that a lot of programs looked up to him. He was a very friendly program and cared for everyone on the grid.  
>After they were finished looking around the grid and Flynn took her to watch the disc wars, Tron took her to where she would be staying and working. She was to dj for the end of line club that a program named Zuse owned. Zuse was a very strange program to her but funny. He immediately gave Sarah a nickname, Kitty, that he always calls her now instead of Sarah. Tonight she was to impress Zuse with her DJ skills.<p>

"oh kitty you getting your playlist ready? You'll have to start djin here soon!" Zuse said with a smile.  
>Sarah looked down at him from the dj booth and nodded<p>

"Almost finished Zuse!"

"Oh good! How about after you finish the playlist you come on down and grab yourself a drink? i wont get you drunk. You need you in perfect shape for tonight!"

Sarah nodded and continued to make her playlist. When she was finished she walked down and Zuse handed her a drink

"You ready for tonight Kitty? it's going to be a very busy night." Zuse smiled leaning against the bar.

"I sure am Zuse. Im going to impress you tonight." She giggled and sipped her drink.

Zuse chuckled then went off to get his bar ready for the programs to come. Sarah sat there on a stool sipping on her drink thinking of her day with tron yesterday. She was really hoping that she would see him real soon. She didn't know what it was about him but she was drawn to him. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him and she just wants to be with him. She would have to talk to Flynn about why she feels this way.

Zuse looked at the elevator and saw a few programs start to come in "Kitty you might want to get to your booth and start the music! Just take your drink with you."

Sarah stood up nodding and walked back to her booth. She sat her drink down on a table nearby and rezzed her helmet and started the music as images flashed on her helmet to go with the music.

Tron and Flynn came off the elevator as end of line club was getting packed with other programs. Tron looked up at the dj booth and saw Sarah DJin and smiled "wow she is good."

Flynn laughed a little "Good. I made her to be one of the best DJs."

Tron nodded and started to walk to the bar and Flynn followed him. Zuse turned around and saw them

"ah well isn't it Tron and the Creator. What can i get you two?"

Tron leaned against the bar and looked to Zuse "the usual."

Flynn sat down with his back leaning against the bar "ill get a drink too but nothing to get me drunk."

Zuse nodded and made two drinks handing them to them. "On the house boys. As a thanks for the new mp3." he smiled.  
>Flynn smiled and sipped her drink and caught Tron staring at Sarah again<p>

"you sure do stare at her a lot buddy."

Tron continued to look at her as he answered Flynn. "I don't know what it is Flynn but i just can't keep my eyes off of her."

Flynn laughed. "if you only knew Tron. If you only knew."

Tron looked over at him. "what's that suppose to mean?"

Flynn finished his drink and sat the glass down and stood up. He pat Tron's shoulder "You'll find out later." He headed off toward the elevator leaving.

Tron shook his head then looked back at Sarah and caught her looking at him. He waved at her and she waved back.

Zuse say another drink by Tron and smiled "mind taking this to her Tron?"

Tron looked to the drink then back at Zuse. He nodded and took the drink standing up. He walked up to the booth and placed the drink down on her table and walked up beside her.

"I never could understand how you mp3's can do this."

She giggled and looked over to him "we are just programmed to know Tron. Of course I can learn anything since Flynn made it to where i can adapt to anything."

"Yeah I forget about that. You are one the most advanced programs on the grid. More advanced than Clu himself."

She giggled "so what brings you up here Tron."

"well first Flynn and I came to check in on you and then Flynn left and Zuse asked me to bring you a drink."

She nodded and looked over at the drink. "thanks"

"no problem. Hey about after you finish Djin tonight we go for a walk and I show you the sea?"

Sarah smiled through her helmet and nodded "sounds good to me Tron."

He nodded and started to leave the booth "see you later than."


	3. Chapter 3

Tron:  
>To Love a Program.<br>Chapter III

"Entry Log ...36.

Well seems my plan is working out, few days now, Tron and Sarah seem to be hitting it off. Seems that my plan is somewhat working. I know its a stretch, but i have faith, things will change, they have to...

Flynn out."

Tron and Sarah was over looking a city being belt. Below the cliff where they was standing, a massive city was being belt slowly. Flynn gave CLU the orders to expand the grid, make more cities inside the system. Tron looked down and seen CLU. He has been working hard for these past cycles to get this city done and soon he will succeed. Then Flynn will be bring in more programs to the grid. Its population will soon be growing and quickly.

"Its looking good Tron, coming along very nicely." Said said smiling down at the city, watching all the lights fade in and out from the rezzing of each part.

Tron nodded slowly and turned around walking back to his lightcycle that was behind him waiting. He got onto it and moved up to let her sit behind him. He did a few upgrades to the bike that allows her to sit behind him, her not being able to ride a lightcycle just yet, they had to make due with what they had. He turned his head over to her as she walked over and sat down behind him. he looked forward and took off, staying on a small road smiling.

"Where are we going tron? remember i have to get back to End of Line sometime soon!" he yelled out so he could head while he raced off. He had one more thing to show her. he did not answer, he just wanted her to see it for herself. After going a bit he finally stopped the lightcycle and looked to the right at another valley.

"Well Sarah, this is a side project i am working on with Flynn. It will be yours one day." He smiled telling her. Hey eyes opened wide looking down at the valley.  
>"Oh my users really tron?"<p>

He nodded and then started to move forward again, heading back to the lights where tron city was coming from. he smiled and buried her face in his back holding on tightly thinking about a city that would soon be hers, maybe hers to control, maybe getting it named after her. all these things was going through her head and just made her smile more.

Tron rode into the city and looked around as he raced back to the club where Sarah worked, End of Line Club. he came to a stop next to the elevator and looked back a little.

"Well this is it Sarah, i may come by later tonight and listen to that music you do once again." he smiled a little

Sarah smiled getting off and nodded. "Hope to see you soon Tron."

He nodded rezzing his helmet and took off, Sarah smiled looking at him take off heading down the street. She backed up and walked right into the elevator and started to go up toward the club sighing thinking about him. She liked him, he was funny and nice to her, more then anybody that she has met on the grid. Not to mention, she thought he was very handsome and somehow...she seemed that she was being drawn to him somehow. The more times they spent together, the more she missed him, she had a pain that she needed him. She did not know what to make of this, and did not know what caused this. The doors to the club slid opened and she walked inside the club, where Zuse was waiting.

"Ah! My kitty welcome back, i trust you had a great time with Tron today?" Zuse said smiling having a drink behind the bar. She walked over to him and sat down.

"yeah i did Zuse, he is a lot of fun to be around."

"Oh i am sure he is kitty, the grid is a big place and its growing, i have been here from the beginning of the gaming grids and i find running a fin place like the club...it just makes you feel good, you know?" Zuse smiled and took another drink. and Sarah just nodded looking down at the bar, rubbing it with a finger.

"Kitty, we will be having a busy night tonight, so get your stuff ready and have your fun." Zuse said handing her a drink and she took it and walked off to her DJ booth upstairs and placed the drink down in a table and then started to mess around with the DJ gear, getting her music ready for the night, checking on everything to make sure everything was in top notch. She could not get tron out of her head, its been a few days now that they have been spending some time together and she just wanted more of it. They been to the games once and she liked to watch, but she wanted to learn more, she wanted to be able to train with tron, after all, she could do anything here on the grid.

Meanwhile in the grid, tron rode off towards Flynns building and stopped outside and waited, anytime know Flynn should be coming, He always comes around this time on the grid. Tron derezzed his helmet and looked around and finally seeing Flynn walk out of the building and through his hands up into the air.

"Tron!" he said with a laugh walking to him. "How goes the grid?"

"Things are going good, no issues, CLU is working hard on that city."  
>"Great! That's good to hear tron." He patted Trons shoulder and walked off. Tron derezzed his bike back into his baton and followed right behind Flynn.<p>

"Whats the plan Now Flynn?"

"Oh, More programs will be coming here today or tomorrow, this city will be packed some until the city CLU is working on his complete, when should it be completed Tron?" Flynn looked over at him.

"Well i would say going at 100% in about one or two cycles." Tron replied.

"Great news buddy, that's great, Now more important things, How are you and Sarah doing?" He smiled looking slightly at Tron.

Tron turned toward him and raised a eyebrow.

"Flynn why is this so important to you? why taking such a interest in us? Your hiding something." Tron crossed his arms on his chest.  
>"Why is it that i cant be away from Sarah Long? i keep thinking about her and keep getting drawn over to her." He added.<p>

Flynn nodded looking down. "You don't say?"

"Flynn..."

"Ok buddy i cant keep nothing from you...I created her for you, i made her so you guys can be together, i made it so that you two are drawn together, she is yours Tron, just as you are hers." Flynn said turning serous.

Tron eyes widened.  
>"You made her for me?"<p>

Flynn nodded and smiled at tron, the way he was acting, he knew that tron liked her, he spends a lot of time with her and cant get enough of her.

"Wow Flynn, Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because Tron, with none of you knowing the purpose and you getting close anyway, then its a better thing understand?"

"Um, not really but i will take your word on it...Thanks." Tron smiled now knowing that It is meant to be, him and Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

Tron:  
>To Love a Program.<br>Chapter IV

Sarah started up the music in the booth as programs started to pile into the club and images flashed on her helmet. The whole time she was DJin she just couldn't keep Tron out of her head. She was starting a little depressed because she wasn't with him. She kept watching the elevator door hoping that he would come.

After awhile Tron came into the club and she smiled under her helmet. She started up a song that he liked and started to swing where the other programs could hear her. Tron smiled looking up at her and walked to the bar.

"Hey Zuse how are you?" Tron sat down as Zuse walked over and leaned against the bar

"i'm pretty good Tron. Came here to see kitty?"

Tron nodded and looked up at her

"Well here i know want a drink to take to her." Zuse made two drinks and handed them to him

"Thanks Zuse." Tron stood up picking up the drinks. "Also imma take Sarah with me after she's finished."

He left the bar and headed to the DJ booth. As he entered he placed the drinks on the table and walked over to her.

"hello hello kitty."

Sarah giggled and looked up at him after finishing her song

"Now you are calling me kitty Tron?"

He smirked "Can i not call you that?"

"You can call me all you want Tron." She derezzed her helmet smiling. "got me a drink again?"

He nodded and pointed to the drink over on the table. She walked over picking it up and took a few sips of it.

"I really needed that."

He smiled and sat down on the couch she put up there and watched her.

"Oh so you are going to stay up here with me this time?" she smiled walking back to her equipment.

"Thought i would stay for the rest of the time. Taking you out on the grid again after this."

She smiled and looked over at him. "really?"

He nodded smiling at her

"sweet!" He laughed as she continued to DJ.

Later that night after Sarah was finished, Her and Tron left End of Line club and were walking down the street.

"Tron where are we goin?"

"Just going for a walk."

She nodded and continued to walk, her tail swishing behind her. Her ear twitched hearing thunder and she looked up at the sky

"Looks like it's going to rain."

Tron looked up and frowned right when it started to poor down rain and Sarah giggled

"told you."

Tron motioned her to follow and they took off running toward his house. As they got to his house they quickly ran inside getting out of the rain. Tron grabbed two towels and tossed her one.

"here dry off."

She cought the towel and sat down on the couch looking around.

"this your place?"

Tron sat beside her and started to dry his hair

"Yeah but i barely stay here. No need to."

Sarah nodded and started to dry off her hair and ears. After Tron was finished drying his hair he grabbed her tail and started to dry it off. She sat there and watched him. She blushed alittle having him do that. After he finished he looked up at her and smiled and she smiled back at him

"Thanks Tron."

"no problem Sarah."

They looked into each other's eyes and she scooted closer to him. He leaned in closer to her and she leaned closer. He pressed his lips to hers and started to kiss her. Sarah closed her eyes and her ears went back alittle as she kissed him back. They shared the kiss for a few minutes until he pulled away smiling

"Wow." Sarah said with a smile

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now."

She tilt her head looking at him "really?"

He nodded smiling putting his hand on the side of her face and started to rub her face. She leaned into his touch smiling and began to purr.

"Sarah I learned something new today from Flynn about us."

"and that is?"

"Well Sarah. Flynn made you for me. So you are mine and I am yours."

She smiled "good. that means noone can touch you or i derezz them."

He chuckled and she leanded in kissing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Tron:  
>To Love a Program<br>Chapter V

Sarah smiled as she walked back into the living room where tron was sitting. She smiled more as she sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They have just shared there first kiss, plus more as they spent time in  
>Trons home here in the city. he looked down at her and smiled, as they both looked into each others eyes once again. They both really liked each other and now she knew the truth to why she was created as well. That did explain why they was just so drawn to each other. She crawled over to get in his lap and faced him, wrapping her arms around her neck as they continued to look at each other.<p>

"You have made me so happy Tron, Thank you." She said smiling at him.

"There is no need to thank me Sarah, i will do anything for you." He replied

"Oh your only saying that cause you care about every program on the grid." She said giggling

"No no, I care for you alot more, i have feeling for you that i never had for anybody else sarah." He added rubbing the side of his face and she closed her eyes leaning into his touch. She nodded and moved closer to him so there bodies was both touching each other, she moved her head up looking at him still having a smile on her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, working his way down to her neck and kissed her more as she closed her eyes taking in all the emotions she was feeling, she loved it, he made her feel so good. As he kept kissing her he finally pulled away slowly, she rose her head looking up at him, she did not want him to stop, she loved it to much, she started to rub her fingers through his hair and he just sat there smiling down at her, rubbing her back a little.

"Hey Sarah, lets head to the games, its done raining now." He smiled at her.

"If you want to Tron, I don't mind staying here with you." She whispered into his ear.

"Ah, but Sarah, we will still be together." He laughed.

"True.." She said getting off of him as he stood to his feet and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a hug and kissed her cheek, she smiled once again.  
>"Oh ok Tron, lets go." She smiled.<p>

He nodded and walked outside, opening the door for her as she walked past and closed it behind him and walked down the street. Sarah walking close beside him and he lowered his hand and took hers holding it as they walked. He made his way all the way to the Disc Arena. He looked around as they walked inside and it was crowed with other programs, basics.

"There are alot of programs here Tron." Sarah said as she looked around as she sat down next to Tron as she sat down in the stands, other programs looking at him cause he was very well known on the Grid.

"Indeed there is, this is a main highlight of the grid Sarah." He added.

She looked up as she seen a ship coming up over the arena and patted tron in the arm and pointed to it.

"Tron, who is in there?"

"Oh, that's CLU, looks like he wanted to watch the games for today, seems that is is done with the city i showed you." He said looking up and then a loud voice sounded throughout the arena.

"All combatants, prepare for disk wars." Said the female program's voice

Sarah looked around as all the programs around her started to chant Disk Wars. She remembered it from when tron took her, but they seemed more into it tonight, maybe cause CLU was there watching or something, but she was glad just to be watching it once again with Tron.

"Platform three, combatants six and nine, disc wars." The female program said again and the programs started to fight. Everybody watched and cheered as the programs was fighting with there discs at low power si there was no derezzing, derezzing other programs on the grid was strictly forbidden, by the words of Kevin Flynn, the creator. As the games went on, many programs were taken out from losing and the winners went on, and finaly, finally was the final match.  
>" initiate final round."<br>Sarah leaned forward, this was the last match and it had to be the best match of the night and it sure was, it went on for a while, but something went wrong, One of the programs was derezzed, the other programs disc was on full power. Everybody in the crowed stood there there feet, most was shocked and others was cheering more.  
>"Tron?..." Sarah looked up at him, she had no idea what was going on.<p>

Over the arena, CLU's voice was heard.  
>"Great match there program, congratulations, meet me in my command ship."<p>

Tron stood up, he was not to happy, something should have been done, this was not the way it should have been handled, Tron now had to get into this.  
>"Come with me Sarah." He said as he started walking and made his way to CLU's command ship, with sarah following close behind him.<p>

As Tron walked into the ship, he seen clu talking to the program that won, and heard that clu was offering to make this program to worker for the city, a Sentry. The program of course agreed the offer from clu. After the program left, tron walked up to CLU.

"What can i do for you Tron?" CLU looked over at him and pulled up a map of tron city looking down at him.

"We need to talk about the situation that happened in the final round." He looked over at him crossing his arms.

"I took care of it tron, no need to worry about it, it will not happen again, Now, if you would not mind, i have a lot of work to do." He added looking down.

Tron shook his head and walked away and off the ship, Sarah closely behind tron following.  
>"Its alright Tron, lets get back to your place."<p>

"what time do you have to be back at end of line?"

"Not till morning." She said smiling and took his hand. and started to make there way back to the Trons house. He opened the door and let her in first and closed it. By the time he turned back around she was already on the couch sitting and he walked over and sat next to her. He got closer and rubbed his head.

"was that the first time that happened here Tron?"

"In the Games Yes, no program has ever been derezzed, Flynn does not want it, he wants peace here, he wants everybody to get along and the way those programs acted, some liked it...Flynn has to know about this." He said looking down thinking.

She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, she could tell this really bothered him.

"Its ok Tron, i am here."

He looked down at her and smiled a little and kissed her. She kissed him back and kept doing it, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, she really enjoyed that and kissed him back just as passionately and started to explore his mouth, he did the same as she made a slight moan and this went on for some time till he pulled away and held her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes smiling, just thinking about him falling asleep as he rubbed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Tron:  
>To Love a Program<br>Chapter VI

A few cycles later Tron was still upset about the derezzing at the games. He didn't know what to think. When Flynn came back Tron Informed what had happened and Flynn talked to Clu. Clu just pushed it aside and act like nothing had happened but said it wont happen again which it hasnt.

Tron walked down the streets ofthe grid heading to the end of line club to pick up Sarah after her gig. They have been closer and closer to each other as the days go by and he was extremely happy being with her. She pretty much completed him more than yori ever did. As he arrived at the elevator he got on heading to the top. He leaned against the wall thinking. today he was going to ask her to move in with him and maybe even more than that.

As the elevator stopped Tron got off and smiled looking up at the DJ booth. Sarah waved at him and he waved back walking over to the bar.

"Well hello there Tron. Here for your kitty again?" said Zuse handing tron a drink

"Of course I am. You know me. Hey Zuse I got a question for you." he took the drink and sipped on it some

"what is it?"

"Does she have to live here or can she move in with me?"

Zuse thought about it for a minute then looked back at him "well Tron if you get the kitty here to play every night unless its a night off then i dont see anything wrong with her moving in with you."

"thank you Zuse."

Zuse nods and the music stopped for the night and all the programs started to leave. After they were all gone Sarah ran up to Tron and hugged him

"where we going tonight?" she asked pulling away

"well i was thinking we go to the sea tonight." he said smiling and kissed her

She kissed him back and pulled away. "Sounds fun to me. See you later Zuse."

"bye bye kitty. Dont have too much fun."

Sarah and Tron walked to the elevator and got on it. Sarah looked out the glass elevator smiling.

"you seem really happy tonight Sarah."

"well because I am Tron. I'm with the program i love."

she looked up at him smiling and he smiled back and wrapped an arm around her. She purred leaning against him.

"well i love you too Sarah."

"You better Tron." she giggled looking back out.

As the elevator stopped they got off and he rezzed her cyce allowing her on it. She sat down wrapping her arms around him and he took off heading toward the sea. As they got closer to the sea he was starting to get really neavous.

"you ok tron?"

"yeah im fine."

She nodded still holding onto him.

He stopped beside the sea and she got off and got closer to the sea sitting down on the shore

"I love it here. So peaceful."

He sat down beside her and nodded "very peaceful. especially since i have you here."

She gigged looking up at him. He smiled and leaned in kissing her.

"Hey Sarah I have an important question to ask you."

"what is it Tron?"

"will you move in with me? I already asked Zuse and he said you can."

She real big and nodded. "Of course Tron."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled her into his lap and continued to kiss her. She started to run her hands through his hair and explored his mouth. He moaned into the kiss pulling her closer to him. When they pulled away to catch their breath he got closer to her ear and whispered.

"One more thing Sarah."

"What is it Tron."

"Marry me?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly hugged him.

"Oh my user! Yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tron: To Love A Program Chapter VII Kevin Flynn stopped his motorcycle outside Flynns Arcade and walked inside, he turned on the power and kept walking to the Tron game. He pulled it to the side and walked into the hidden door, the same door that leads to his own private office. He smiled and took a seat and then turned on the recorder he kept for computer use.

"Well, what can I say? Everything is working out just the way I wanted it to, Yesterday, Tron and Sarah got engaged and she is living with him, sure its been a few hours here, but there, its been a few days, god knows what is going on with them." He made a slight laugh. "But that's not I wanted to say, There is some kind of Virus out on the grid making attacks, I am on my way there today to have a talk to Tron about it, and dont get me started with CLU and the Iso's."

Sarah woke up and turned her head a little and seen that tron was next to her, sure she had her own room, but last night, she wanted to sleep with him, be close to him throughout the night. She started to stretch and then snuggled him to him. He started to wake up and looked down at her with a smile. "Morning Sarah." He said in that raspy voice of his. "Good morning Tron." she smiled up at him starting to purr rubbing her face on his shoulder. He moved a hand and then started to rub behind on of her ears, he knew that she loved that, she closed her eyes and purred more. They both loved each other more then anything on the grid, they was so perfect for each other. They have spent more time together as everyday goes bye. She opened her eyes and then smiled and got on top of him and kissed him a few times.

She she pulled away they both looked at each other. "Whats the plan today Tron?" She asked kissing him again. "Well, today is the day that Flynn is coming by, you have to get to the end of line club, I have to to a run on the grid, to make sure everything is going ok, you know those rumors of some virus causing trouble in the other city." Tron.." She shook her head. "don't do nothing risky...i don't want to lose you." "Who said you are going to lose me Sarah?" "Things can happen and I don't want you to fight a virus, I love you Tron." "I love you too Sarah, I will always be with you, always love." She smiled and laid her head down onto his chest, she moved one of her fingers and traced the circuity on his chest, moving up to the T shape. He closed his eyes as he did that. When she did that to him, it was a strange feeling, he loved it though, it felt so very good. When she did that to him, he was all hers, he was to weak to resist, he was at her will. He looked at her, running his fingers through her hair, he did not want this to end, but they did not have much time, they both had stuff to do. She leaned up and looked down at him.

He tail was moving upo and down, hitting his leg a few times. But all they did was just smiling up at each other, looking into each others eyes. "we should get going here soon." Tron said. "Yeah...but I dont want to Tron." "I know Sarah, but we have jobs to do." "screw our duty." She leaned down and started to kiss him again. He wrappe d his arms around her, pulling her even closer and they started to explore each others mouth. He heard the sound of her purr kick in even more, he felt her tail rubbing up and down his leg. He ran his hands throughout her body, hearing the sound of her moaning to his touch. "Oh Tron." He smiled and rubbing the side of her ace moving her to the side of him. "There is nothing more I want to stay here with you, but Flynn is waiting." "fine, but Tron." She said looking at him sending him a sexy smile. "What Sarah?" "I will get off early, so we can return here and well..." She giggled. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Ok Sarah, I'll be here waiting." "I cant wait." she giggled and sent him a wink getting out of his bed and walked out.

He laid there in the bed, watching her walk out of the room and opened his eyes wide. He was just overwhelmed with everything about her. He smiled thinking of her. He heard the door shut and then got out of bed, walking over to the window and seen Sarah walking down the street toward the end of line club. But then was stopped, she turned around and she walked over to Flynn. He walked out of the room and toward the door, opening it and walked outside, walking over toward Flynn and Sarah. "Hey tron!" Flynn called out. "How long have you been here Flynn." "A while now, I have tracked the virus here to this city, Sarah here will help us. I already talked to Zuse." "That's Great." He said smiling at Sarah and winked back as she blushed and looked down just a little bit. Flynn shook his head. "I don't even want to know what that is about." Flynn, Tron and Sarah walked down the street. Tron looked over at Flynn. "Flynn, you can take care of this virus from the outside, you go and we c an take care of things here in the mean time." " Good idea Tron, both of you take me to the portal." He said making his way down the street. They walked a way through the city, the portal was a long way, but when Flynn got out, everything was going to be just like it was, but the whole situation wit the Virus, the Iso's and now CLU, things was changing, and Tron did not like it. He talked to Flynn about this a lot, but Flynn did not think CLU would do anything bad, CLU was just like Flynn...to a point. "Flynn, we have to talk about the situation on the grid." "What situation is that Tron?" "CLU, he does not trust the Iso's, I fear he will do something stupid."  
>"I trust CLU Tron, you should too." "Flynn you have to see it, the Iso's come, CLU changed, and now the Iso's are being part of the city, working and then a co system administer, and now this virus comes at that time, something does not seem right.' "Everything is under control, I will take care of it Tron." "I hate it when ever you but it this close." Tron said looking over at Flynn.<p>

"Will you calm down Tron, everything will be ok" As they walked down the street, they would see the portal in the far distance, but it was still far a way, but then, they heard a voice, something tron did not want to hear at this time.  
>"Flynn!" CLU called out standing out in the middle of the street watching Flynn,<br>Tron and Sarah. 'Am I still to create the perfect system?" CLU called out to Flynn. "Yeah?" CLU took a step back rezzing his helmet onto his head, Tron looked around and then seen Black Guards stepping out from hiding, it was a trap, and they walked right into it. The guards walked closer and they took out there discs and turned them on. All three of them looked around, watching them come closer. Tron looked to Flynn. "Go." He said in a steady raspy voice Tron took his disc from his back and turned it on, Flynn then started to leave the area. Tron took take care of these gaurds with ease, so he looked to Sarah. "Get him out of here Sarah."  
>"Tron no..." "Sarah Go!" He yelled out as he looked at a guard and then stabbed him through the chest, watching the program derezz into hundreds of bits.<p>

Sarah took off running to where Flynn was but CLU already had him, she could not fight clu, that would be death. She attacked a guard that came up to her and flipped over them and then came down on his back, putting the disc to the black guards neck and then derezzed the head right off and then fell to the ground as the program derezzed. She looked over and seen that Tron now had two discs and was fighting two programs at the same time, it did not take long at all to him to derezz the guards. She watched as Tron the took off running after CLU, Tron tackeled clu to the ground and started punching him. Tron looked up at Flynn as he was hitting and keeping CLU down. "Flynn! Go, take Sarah with you!" Flynn took off running grabbing sarah my the arm and pulled her as she watched, she could not just leave Tron like this, not with CLU. She did not want to leave...She couldn't.. "Nooo! Tron! No!" She called out as Flynn pulled her away from the area. He pushed her down a street and looked back watching. He seen CLU flip Tron over and then stood up, taking out a disc and then heard Tron yell out. "Nooo!" Tron yelled out to CLU Then nothing but some purr like noise He had no idea what that noise was and he was not going to stick around to find out.. Flynn turned around and took off running, he could not believe what just happened. CLU...CLU just killed Tron, Flynns best friend. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tron:  
>To Love A Program<br>Chapter VIII

Flynn and Sarah started to run out of the city. Sarah's eyes were watering. She had just lost the program she loved forever. At the hands of Clu. She started to slow down as she cried more.

"Sarah come on I know you are upset but we have to get out of here or we are killed."

"Go on without me Flynn I dont care if i die... Not anymore... Tron is dead..."

Flynn sighed and went to her pulling on her arm.

"Sarah come on. Tron would want you to live. He loved you a lot. Live for him and ater we can bring everything back to the way its suppose to."

She sighed starting to run again. He was right. She knew that Tron would want her to live and protect Flynn and to survive. She just didnt want to live without him but she had to.

They ran out the outlands where they knew Clu would not find them. The portal had closed and all hope for Flynn to get out was gone. Flynn stood there watching as the portal closed and he sighed

"I'm sorry Sam... I love you..."

Sarah watched as Flynn began to make them a hideout where they would be living for now on. She sat there thinking. Thinking of Tron thinking about what she wanted but would never get. As Flynn finished the hideout they walked in and Sarah walked to a newly rezzed chair and just curled up in it and cried more. Flynn sighed shaking his head.

"Sarah I'll be back later imma go make sure noone can get to us."

With that Flynn left leaving Sarah alone.

While Flynn was out he saw a program on the ground. Their circuitry was flashing about to go out. He ran up to the program seeing it was a female. His eyes widened seeing the iso symbol on her arm. Earlier he had seen the ISO tour being taken down and he knew the ISOs were dead. But now seeing one right here in front him surprised him. He helped her up and started to take her to the Hideout. He heard her groan as she started to wake up

"w-where am i?"

"greetings program. You are in the outlands. What is your name program?"

"Quorra." she looked up at him and her eyes widened "Creator."

Flynn smiled "thats me. You can call me Flynn, Quorra."

She nodded as they continued to walk

"I know you may have many questions and ill do my best to answer them in due time but for now lets get you to safety and to feeling better."

She nodded and they continued to walk to the hideout. As they entered the hideout Sarah looked over at them. She raised an eyebrow seeing Quorra

"Sarah this is Quorra. the last ISO."

Sarah's eyes widened and she started to growl

"An ISO?!" She stood up still growling and their eyes widened watching her "It's because of the damn ISOs Tron is dead! The ISOs drove Clu insane making him attack us and killing Tron!" She stormed out of the room and into one of the bed rooms slamming the door.

Flynn sighed setting Quorra down.

"What was that about?"

"She's really upset right. Her and Tron were in love. Were going to get married but now thats not going to happen..."

Quorra looked in the direction Sarah went "I see."

Sarah collapsed on the bed and continued to cry "why did you do this to me Tron... I cant live without you..."


	9. Chapter 9

Tron:  
>To Love A Program Chapter 9<p>CLU stood there in the street, looking down at the body of Tron. Watching as the circirty on him flashed white to orange a few times, the purr was going strong. CLU has planned this for a while now, before the ISO's even came, they just made the planning speed up more. CLU wanted to take over the grid, he wanted power, he wanted to go out, he wanted to rule the user world as well but first he had to claim the grid and plan more about his plans on ruling the users. But know that Flynn was running like a coward, CLU could do what he wants, Flynn would not show his face, hell, he can tell everybody he killed Flynn, and tron as well, then nobody would stand in the path of CLU's rising power.<p>

Trons circuity was now orange, his face was scared on the left side from the strike CLU did to him. Tron was now repurposed to do CLU's bidding. Tron stood to his feet and looked around, his eyes was now a orange color that matched the color of his circuity. He was very confused, he had no idea who he was, he had no idea what was going on. He then turned and seen CLU standing there looking at him. Tron looked to him and totled his head to the side making some sort of Purr/growl that was the new programing keeping the Tron program back from taking over what CLU put inside him.

Greetings program, you are Rinzler. CLU said with a smile. you are my loyal Enforcer here on the grid.

Rinzler then looked down at his discs laying down onto the ground, one was orange one was white. He bent down and picked them both up and held them in front of him, he watched as the white disc then started to change into a orange disc to match the other. He then placed them onto his back and then looked over at CLU. CLU looked over him, sure he still had the same exact look as Tron did, but the color was different, but the face, people would see the face of Rinzler and know that CLU did not kill Tron,Rinzler was Tron.

Rinzler, Rezz your helmet and never remove it for anybody, never talk to anther program. Only if you must.

Rinzler nods slowly, and rezzed his helmet, now a full helmet, in a glossy black. The purr echoed with the helmet, made Rinzler sound more intimidating with other programs. Not something you would want to see in a dark alley way, that s for sure. CLU walked around Rinzler some more as he stood there, till CLU stopped right in ront of him.

The Iso's are a imperfection and must be dealt with before they give us all a infection we can be derezzed from Rinzler, the Iso Wars has started. I want you to lead my army Rinzler. CLU said placing his hands behind his back.

Rinzler stood there not saying anything.

The users are evil Rinzler, the creator of the grid, Kevin Flynn was a User and I killed him, there weak, we are better in every way Rinzler, its time for there rule to end.

Rinzler slowly nods and brought his hand down to his leg and grabbed a hold of his baton and gripped it tightly in his hand. He raised is head back up to CLU and looked at him. Clu nodded and then rezzed his lightcycle and then took off down the street. Rinzler ran forward, jumping into the air, taking his baton in both hands and pulled it apart, rezzing his lightcycle following CLU. They finally stopped out side a iso city located near Tron city. CLU stopped his lightcycle and then rezzed it into his baton once again and placed it on his leg. It was not long before Rinzler came to a stop and rezzed his lightcycle into his baton and walked over a hill and seen a massive amount of black guards and light tanks all waiting right outside the city, all in formation.

Alright Programs! CLU yelled out. This is our grid. It was perfect till those ..things! Came into the picture, they are holding us back, there imperfect. They must be dealt with, destroy them all! Whip them off the grid!

Rinzler stood there as he watched as the tanks opened fire at the Iso buildings. A few of them fell over, he could hear the many voices crying out in terror and then nothing. The tanks moved forward still firing at more of the buildings. More of the buildings fell and Rinzler looked over to where CLU was and seen a smile on his face watching at what was going on, The Purge.

Rinzler then walked in front of the black guards that was lined up in formation and he took out his disc and broke them apart turning them on. He looked forward and then started charging toward the city. The Black gaurds then followed behind Rinzler, they took there discs out and charged at what ever Iso's were left standing. Rinzler jumped over the wall and then slammed his disc into a Iso, watching her scream as she derezzed. He then flipped into the air and threw his discs at two other Iso's in the area. Killing them was so easy. A Iso ran up and threw his disc at Rinzler, Rinzler dunked and then punched the program and grabbed a hold of his head and twisted, pulling the head right off, derezzing the program.

The Black guards ran forward and attacked more of the Iso's. Rinzler turned his head as he derezzed some more. CLU watched from on top of a tank and just smiled watching Rinzler. There was bits laying all over the place, Rinzler stood there in the middle of everything and placed his discs back onto his back and looked around. The black gauirds looking up at him.

Rinzler! CLU yelled out. That s a mighty fine job you did. Give it up for Rinzler! He called out to the guards.

The black guards then cheered and chanted his name.

Rinzler...Rinzler...Rinzler...Rinzler..! They all called out. It was all apart of CLUs plan, he wanted to Make Rinzler a fighting machine.

Rinzler looked around, he was still a little confused, but he liked what was going on, he killed to fight and then he was getting his name chanted out, he would get use to that, and he planned to. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tron:  
>To Love A Program<br>Chapter 10

A few cyces passed by. Sarah spent most of her time in her room staying away from Quorra and Flynn. Every day Quorra would go out to the grid to see what was going on. Finally Sarah was tired of sitting around so she came out of her room.

"I'm going to the grid today instead of the ISO." she growled

Quorra sighed looking over at her. "Will you stop treating me like this? I know you dont fully like me because you lost your loved one because of Clu but i didnt do anything."

Sarah rolled her eyes and began to leave heading to wear they kept the light runner and some of the cycles. She grabbed her cycle and took off toward the city making sure she didn't get caught. She continued to go down the streets and as she started to see other programs she changed her circuitry color to yellow so she would blend in and derezzed her bike but kept her helmet on.

As she walked among the crowd she heard a few talking about a new program that goes by the name of Rinzler. She found out that Rinzler was Clu's main enforcer and was a program that you would hate to go against. She rolled her eyes under helmet thinking to herself that she could probably take him out.

She continued to walk among the crowd when suddenly some guards came out and started to check programs discs.

"shit.." she tried to quickly get away but she was too late a guard took her disc and started to go through it. She growled and kicked them down grabbing her disc.

"Noone touches my disc."

Sarah rezzed her cycle and took off trying to get away. One guard sent word to Rinzler that there is a rogue program. Rinzler got the message and rezzed his cycle taking off in search of the program. As Rinzler got closer Sarah saw that she was being followed by a program that looked different from the guards and any other program

"This must be Rinzler. Time to give him a hard time."

She started to go faster turning on her light ribbon trying to throw off Rinzler. He easily avoided her light ribbon and began to growl following her. Sarah continued to try and throw him off of her tail but Rinzler kept getting closer and closer. She growled and went to swerve in front of him but suddenly Rinzler did something she has only seen one program done before and that was Tron. Rinzler started to drive his cycle on the wall beside them and jumped his cycle in front of her making her hit the ribbon. Her cycle derezzed and she fell to the ground feeling a lot of pain.  
>Rinzler walked over to her and kicked her to where she was facing the ground her and he quickly picked her up. She had her eyes closed feeling a lot of pain and she groaned. Her ears twitched at hearing his purrgrowl. She opened her eyes wanting to see who this program was and she was greated by the all to familiar T. she looked up and saw a helmeted program

"Tron?"

Rinzler growled and threw her down and she yelled out in pain.

"Tron it's me Sarah! Your fiance."

He kicked her and continued to growl

"My name is not Tron it's Rinzler. Tron is dead!"

Sarah tried to get up but was kicked down again and she cried out in pain even more. Her eyes started to water from the pain.

"please stop..."

Rinzler walked over and knocked her out. After he made sure she was knocked out he contacted Clu

"Sir i found a program with cat ears and a tail."

"Bring her to me Rinzler."


	11. Chapter 11

Tron:  
>To Love A Program<br>Chapter 11

CLU was in his command Carrier was moving across the sky. After receiving a communication from Rinzler saying that he captured a program with ears and a tail. CLU sat there, he knew who he was talking about and was glad that he did not change seeing Sarah. He feared that maybe she would be able to change him, bring the Tron Program back and take over the Rinzler Program inside him. He was on his way to the arena to meet up with Rinzler and Sarah.

The ship then started to make its landing in the landing zone. He sat there on his throne as he heard the sound of the elevator to the ship coming up and heard the sound to the doors sliding open and then Rinzler's purr. He slowly stood to his feet and then turned around and looked to Sarah. Sarah then struggled to get the grip of a black guard off of her.

"CLU! I'm going to kill you! you ruined everything!" She yelled out, tears rolled down her cheeks.

CLU smiled as he walked closer. "Well, if it is not Sarah, where is Flynn Sarah?"

She spat in his face glaring. "I'm not telling you nothing."

He took a hand and wiped his face to where she spat. "Your clearly not as smart as Flynn attended to make you. Stupid program."

"Shut the hell up CLU." She then turned her head and looked to Rinzler. "What did you do...What did you do to Tron?"

CLU laughed a little. "I made him better Sarah, of course i can not have you escape, you know the truth, something programs can not know."

Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at Rinzler. "Tron...please help me...please tron."

"Take her away, the games will do." CLU told the guard and he then took her away, as she was going away she started to struggle again.

"Tron! Please! Help me, I Love you! Tron!" She said as she was taken back down to the floor to the arena.

CLU turned to rinzler and looked at him, Rinzler just staired out of the door where Sarah went out and turned his head toward CLU. CLU walked forward and got close to Rinzler.

"Tron is dead, she is going insane, Pay no attention." He then walked to his throne once again.

Rinzler walked to the large window and looked out, he watched Sarah on the arena floor, still struggling with the black guard. He then tilted his head and then looked down toward the ground, his purr changing to a low sad sounding purr.

Sarah looked up into the air as a large cube arena moved into the air, Sarah remembered this, it was the disc wars arena. She sighed, she knew that she would be involved with that. She was never in a disc wars match before, and she did not want to start now, they fought to the death.

"All combatants, prepare for disk wars"  
>Said a female voice. Sarah looked down and sighed. He heard the sounds of the matches take place, hearing the sounds of programs getting derezzed. But then the platform she was standing on started to move and the blackguard jumped off. She looked around and then started to worry. The platform moved up into the air and then stopped into the arena. She looked around as many programs cheered.<p>

"Initiate final round" The female program's voice said again. Combatant 4 vs Sarah."

Sarah took out her disc sighing. If she did not know Tron was still alive, she would let the other program derezz her, but know she had a purpose, she had to turn rinzler back into tron, it was up to her to save the Grid. Was it why she was created? Was Flynn having feelings like this was going to happen? She turned on her disc and jumped into the air flipping and threw her disc with rage, derezzing the other program. She acted like it was CLU there with her.

CLU was in his command cruiser looking down and rubbed his chin, Rinzler was right behind him standing there watching as well. CLU grinned.  
>"Maybe it will be useful to have her here, maybe its not a good time for her to die just yet."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Tron:  
>To Love A Program<br>Chapter 12

The black guards took ahold of Sarah again and threw her into a cell. She quickly got up and ran to the door

"Let me out damnit!"

She growled and hit the door once getting eletricuted and she fell back and groaned.

"ow..."

Clu walked up the door and smirked looking in. Rinzler stood behind him watching her with a purr.

"well well well once your very first match in the games. Im impressed. I guess we can keep you alive for alittle longer." he looked back at Rinzler. "Keep guard of her but if you start to feel different leave."

Rinzler nodded and Clu turned around leaving with his guards. Rinzler leaned against the wall watching her and Sarah watched him back her tail swishing around a bit.

"Tron I know it's you. Please snap out of it..."

"I told you before I am not Tron. Tron is dead. My name is Rinzler."

"If you are Rinzler then what does the T on your chest stand for?" she watched as Rinzler looked down at the T circuitry "If your name is Rinzler then that should be an R not a T. That T stands for Tron. For the program i fell in love with. The program i was created for. Not for Rinzler."

He looked back up at her his purr getting louder.

"Why wont you remove your helmet?"

"I was commanded not to."

Her ear twitched alitte as she watched him "commanded too? why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well Clu isn't here. derezz the helmet."

He growled at her for even saying that "no."

"Come on. What the hell can I do? Im stuck in this cell with a door between you and me. There is no way i can attack you or do anything."

He sighed and derezzed his helmet. Her eyes widened seeing the scar on his face and then she deffiantly knew he was Tron.

"Oh my user... What did he do to you tron..."

Rinzler growled again "I told you before my name isnt tron!"

"Fine then Rinzler. Look in that mirror and look at what you look like."

Rinzler turned and looking into the mirror seeing himself as Sarah got out her disc and started to pull up her memories of Tron and stopped on what Tron looks like.

"Now look at this picture of Tron."

Rinzler walked over to the door and looked at the picture. Minus the scar he looked exactly like Tron. His eyes widened and he looked to Sarah.

"How can this be?"

"Like i said before Rinzler. You are Tron."

He quickly shook his head and rezzed his helmet again growling

"I'm still not Tron!"

He quicky left the area growling and Sarah sighed watching him leave.

"I won't give up on you Tron... I will have you back.."


	13. Chapter 13

Tron:  
>To Love A Program<br>Chapter 13

Rinzler walked out of the holding cells where Sarah was being kept, He was not Tron, he only heard of this Tron program from CLU, About how CLU killed him and the user Kevin Flynn. He did not believe her, she was just putting stuff in his head, she wanted to be free, and to trick him, he thought. He could not explain why he has the same face as this Tron Program. He walked down the hall, passing a few Black Guards, making a disturbing Growl sound, as he passed. He stopped outside a door and reached back, grabbing his disc. He looked around and unlocked it with his disc and walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the window he had in his room and just stood there, watching the rain hit the glass. He looked down and then derezzed his helmet. He turned to the right and looked into the mirror, seeing his own reflection.

"Computer, pull up Tron's information on the screen." Rinzler said in a raspy voice.

Rinzler stood there and then watched as information started to turn up on the screen, before he could make out anything, the screen went black and a pop up came onto the screen. He shook his head to what it said. "Off Limits to all programs?" He repeated to himself in his head.

"Computer, pull up the information on Kevin Flynn." He said once again in his raspy voice.

He watched a picture of Kevin Flynn pop up onto the screen. It was the same face as CLU. He scrolled down on the information and seen that his statues was marked as dead by the hands of CLU. He shut off the power to the computer and then took a few steps back and sat down in a chair. He raised his hands up to his head, rubbing his hair for a little bit. He must have fallen asleep in the chair, cause the sound of his pager woke him up. He took it in his hands and clicked a button.

"Rinzler." CLU's voice was coming from the device. "Report to my throne room immediately."

Rinzler rezzed his helmet back into his head and stood from the seat and walked out of the room, making his way down the hall toward CLU's throne room. Only time CLU called him to the throne room was when he had a mission for Rinzler. he was ready for one, he always was, he was ready to do his masters bidding when ever it was needed, no matter how bad it was. Rinzler walked up to the doors to the throne room and like always, they was guarded by CLU's black Guards. They let Rinzler pass as he walked by and open ed the doors and then made his way to the middle of the floor and looked to CLU.

"Rinzler, You looked up Trons and Flynns Information today haven't you?" CLU said looking down at him from his throne. Rinzler nodded, without saying a word as he always does.

"Rinzler, you know that information is strictly not allowed, only i can see that information. Why did you looked it up?" He asked once again, Rinzler not saying anything, but just looked down.

"It was that girl program huh? Sarah?" CLU said looking down at Rinzler, as he slowly nods.

"Not to worry Rinzler, I will take care of this, something i should have done a while ago. But for know, i would like for you to head to the arena, your going to be the final match today for some program"

Rinzler nodded with a slight bow and then turned around, walking out of the throne room, the doors sliding closed behind him as he made his way to the arena. CLU stood up from his throne and walked down a hall, going to the holding cells, where Sarah was kept. He stopped in front of her cell and grinned as she seen him.

"You monster!" She yelled out.

"Indeed." He said with a chuckle.

"Your going to pay what you did to Tron, I loved him, he loved me."

"Ah, Young Love, that was getting in the way to create the perfect system, well the time over the users is over, the time for the programs have come."

Black guards came into the room and then her cell opened up and they walked in, grabbing her arms, she started to struggle, but they kept her at bay. She looked over at CLU as he walked into the cell and took out his disc.

"Now Sarah, things will change for the best."

The sound of his disc turned on and then the sound of her scream and then there was nothing. The guards walked out and then CLU was standing there as Sarah was on her knees. She slowly looked up at him, as he looked down at her and grinned.

"I am here to serve you my master." She said lowering her head down looking at the floor under her.


	14. Chapter 14

Tron:

To Love a Program

Chapter 13

Quorra quickly ran into the hideout, Sarah had been missing for a while now so she went out to find her. When she finally found she was shocked at what she saw. Her circuitry was a golden yellow color and she was working for Clu.

"Flynn! Flynn!"

Quorra ran up to Flynn almost out of breath

"Quorra calm down what's going on?"

"S-Sarah..."

"What about her Quorra?"

"She has been captured by Clu and repurposed."

Flynn's eyes widened and he sat down in shock at what he just heard.

"Shit… she must have let this happen to her… She doesn't care anymore since she lost Tron…"

Quorra sat down looking down

"What do we do now Flynn?"

"There's nothing we can do Quorra…"

After Sarah was repurposed Clu put her in the games multiple times to get her name known among the programs and that there was another one of his enforcers that everyone should fear. Currently Clu was sitting on his command ship watching as the disc wars took place in the arena. Rinzler stood beside his chair looking out at the game with Jarvis behind Clu giving him updates about the grid even though Clu wasn't really listening. Sarah was the last match again.

"Initiate final round. Combatant 7 vs. Sarah."

The crowd started to chant out Sarah's name as she appeared and took out her disc and smirked under her helmet. She loved hearing her name chanted knowing that the programs loved her. She could fill everyone's eyes on her watching her and she knew that Clu and Rinzler were watching her. Clu still kept Rinzler away from her so it always made her curious on who he was. She would get to him sooner or later and find out why Clu keeps them apart. Till then it was time for her to fight this pathetic program.

She ran toward the program as it ran at her. She jumped over it quickly confusing him and quickly tripped him. She started to purr as she looked down at the program and pinned him down and put her disc at his neck. She heard the crowd chant derezz. Her ear twitched a little and she smirked

"Pathetic weak little program."

She then moved her disc fast derezzing the program and the crowd cheered as she stood up and put her disc away. Clu stood up from his seat

"Bravo Sarah. Perfect match like always."

Sarah looked up at the command ship and nodded. Later she walked to where she stayed. She walked past many programs. None of them could tell if she was looking at them or not because like Rinzler she always has her helmet on not caring about everyone else. She had one purpose and that's all and that was to do Clu's bidding and enforce his rules on the grid.

She saw Rinzler up ahead and she stopped walking looking at him. Rinzler stopped and looked at her nodding. She nodded back and started to walk again and walked past him. Rinzler stood there watching her past him. Something told him to follow her so he did.

As Sarah continued to walk she could feel that she was being followed. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Rinzler. She looked forward again her ears going back just a little.

"Why are you following me Rinzler?"

She received no answer from him so she stopped and looked back at him

"Are you not going to answer me? Why the hell are you following me?"

Rinzler stopped and looked down at her

"Why is it you look so familiar to me? Before you were captured by me and brought here to be repurposed I had never met you before but yet you look familiar to me."

Sarah shrugged looking at him through her helmet

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I have no memory of my life before I was repurposed so I don't know why I look familiar to you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to my room to rest till Clu needs me."

With that Sarah turned around and went to her room Rinzler growled a little at her smart ass reply and watched as she walked away.

"one of these days program I will get my answers and figure out why I'm so interested in you."

He turned around and walked to his room still thinking of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Tron:  
>To Love a Program Chapter 15<p>"Good evening. Our lead story - Encom CEO and video game icon Kevin Flynn has disappeared. He was best known for designing Tron, and Space Paranoids, the two best selling video games in history. Flynn took ownership of Encom in 1982, as the company skyrocketed to the top of the tech industry. But things changed in 1985, with the untimely death of Flynn's wife, the mother of his young son, Sam. Recently, Encom board members have been troubled by the reports of Flynn's erratic, even obsessive behavior. With Flynn missing, the company is now in chaos. This afternoon, Encom's board moved to seize control from Flynn's partner Alan Bradley, vowing to return the company to profitability. Loyal to the end, Bradley maintains his belief that Flynn is not missing, and is instead pursuing his dream of quote, "a digital frontier to reshape the human condition."<br>Sam was sitting on the couch listening to the TV report. His eyes were watering, he has not seen his dad in a few days. The last time that he seen his dad was over a week ago, his dad promised him that he was going to come back and then they would run by the arcade to play a few games, to see if Sam sound beat Kevin's high scores. Sam might have been able to, he was a skilled gamer, even for his young age.  
>"Even Flynn's most ardent supporters are now acknowledging a difficult truth - Kevin Flynn may have simply run away. And while Flynn's loyalists hope for his imminent return, there is perhaps no one who wishes it to happen more, than young Sam Flynn, now in the care of his grandparents, and heir to an empire in turmoil."<br>Sam lowered is head and his grandmother came closer. Sam lived with his dad's mother and father in their home. Sam felt all alone now, his father was nowhere to be found and Sam did not like all this attention.

"He's coming...He promised." Sam said sadly.

His Grandmother came over and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
>"Sam, you have to eat."<p>

"let go of me!" he yelled out and stood to his feet.  
>"Sam?" His grandmother yelled out as he ran outside getting on his bike.<br>"Sam come back!"

Meanwhile on the grid, things have been changing, CLU's fist has reached far, city after city has fallen and have fell in to his hands. His power was indeed rising, programs started to worship him, they took him as there leader. He defeated the Users and the Iso's all in one day. But the War still rages on, many rebel isos still live, but their numbers fall more and mote everyday. In a remote part of the outlands, a small hideout remained unfound.  
>"I'm sorry kiddo..." Flynn said looking out on the balcony at the lights from Tron City.<br>He turned away and walked back inside the hideout. He knew the chances of him leaving the grid was very small, he knew he was stuck in here. Its already felt like so long, the time on the grid was very much different. 8 hours on the grid was like three minutes in the user world. He did this cause he felt that he could do much more on the grid and spend less time there for Sam and his wife but of course his wife died in a car crash long ago, at least it felt that way to him. Only person he had now was Quorra, the last iso. Sarah had been captured by CLU. He feared the worse. Flynn and Quorra have been watching the rising power of CLU. They watched as he took city by city, town by town, village by village. They just sat back and watched, knowing that they could not do a thing about it, just yet.

In Tron City, Tanks rolled down the street, black guards walking beside them. Ontop the leading tank was Rinzler. Programs on the street watched as CLU's forces marched down the street. Something was about to go down. The tanks came to a stop and the black guards fanned out, searching for something, or someone. Rinzler remained on the tank watching what was going on around him, yet he did not move a single part of him, his purr remained, his head stayed in one position. He was listening to what was going on, he heard the sounds of footsteps, he could fell the fear, the fear what the programs showed and then he heard it. He quickly turned his head at the sound of two programs running down a dark alley. He jumped off the tank, leaped into the air and ran up the building, climbing quickly. he followed the programs from the top of the building. He heard the sound of a disc and then a scream and silence. He titled his head and then jumped off the building, in mid air, he removed both of his disc's turning them both on by the time he landed on the ground. he looked around, not seeing a thing, his purring echo'ed throughout the alley.

"One thing you lack is silence, that will be your downfall sometime...Rinzler." A voice said coming from the shadows. Rinzler looked around, not seeing anything, but he could see footprints leading to where the voice came from.  
>"If you value your live program, come out and face me the right way." Rinzler growled out.<br>From out of the shadows a program walked out, it was Sarah. she walked around Rinzler, her helmet covering her face. She kept walking around him, he did not move, she knew that he was tracking her by sound.  
>"I'v been following you, your not to hard to track." She said putting her disc back on her back, knowing there would be no fight, they were both on the same side. However, Rinzler's lightdisc's remained out, but his purr became softer, more relaxed.<br>"Whats the matter Rinzler? Cat got your tongue?" She derezzed her helmet and gave a smirk as she continued to walk around him. Its been a few days sense their last conversation, she wanted to know why, he thought he knew her.

"Come on, a few cycles ago you wanted to know something, well, come on spit it out." She stopped behind him.  
>"I have nothing to say right now." He said coldly.<p>

"really?" She crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"Indeed." He said turning around and faced her. Seeing her without her helmet, he started to feel the way he did a few days ago. He did not know why but he knew her, he felt that...they was very close. He wanted to know. But what got him puzzled was that she called him Tron. He wanted to know why, he wanted to know why he looked like this program Tron and who this girl was to him.<p>


	16. Chapter 16

Tron:  
>To Love a Program Chapter 16<p>Rinzler looked down at her through his helmet. He wanted to know why she called him Tron before and he will get his answers.<p>

"Answer me this. A while back you called me Tron. Why do I look like him and why did you call me that?"

Sarah tilted her head in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about. He ear twitched a little and she raised an eyebrow

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rinzler. I only know you as Rinzler and I've never seen your face. No if you excuse me I'm heading back to the base waiting on the next mission. I think you can finish up here."

She turned around rezzing her helmet and walked away. Rinzler stood there watching her leave. She really did lose all of her memory. His only hope of getting answers is her gaining her memory back or him unlocking that information on Tron that Clu had locked away. Rinzler walked back to the tank and told the guards to continue the mission. He decided he was going to try and hack into the info and get the answers he wanted.

Sarah continues to walk down the streets but something was wrong. Her ears were down and her head started to hurt. Something triggered in her head at the name Tron. Her headache kept on and kept on getting worse till she had to stop walking and lean against the wall

"what's happening to me.?"

A program in the shadows saw her and stayed there watching to see what would happen to her.

"Something Rinzler said triggered something in my memory but what?..."

She continued to lean against the wall. She held her head hoping the pain would disappear.

"It happened right when he said the name Tron."

The program in the shadows smirked. It was time for them to show their face. Quorra stepped out of the shadows and up to Sarah

"Tron is your fianc e Sarah. Before Clu took over the grid Tron asked you to marry him."

Sarah's head shot up and she glared at Quorra through her helmet growling

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Sarah it's me Quorra. I know you never liked me but still you should know me."

Sarah growled back away.

"I don't know who the hell you are program but I suggest you get the hell away from me."

Quorra sighed turning around

"as you say Sarah. But remember this. What would Tron think if he saw you working for the enemy?"

With that Quorra left in the darkness. Sarah's ear still stayed down her head hurting more with the info she just received. Some of her old memories of the past before Clu took over came back to her. She remembered now. Tron was her lover and was going to become her husband. But that still didn't explain why Rinzler said that she called him Tron. She had to see his face to see if it was true and she would do anything to get his helmet off and figure out what is going on and why she has lost her memory of the past. She ran to go find him again.

"come on Rinzler where the hell are you. Right when I need to find you I can't."

She continues to run looking all around her looking for him but when she finally got to him she didn't see him in time and she ran right into falling down to the ground.

"ow that hurt."

Rinzler's purr kicked up looking down at her "you should watch where you are going."

Sarah rolled her eyes getting up

"yeah yeah yeah. Rinzler you said I called you Tron before right?"

He nodded raising an eyebrow under his helmet.

"When did I call you this? I have no memory of it."

"When I captured you. You saw my circuitry and called me Tron then when you had me take off my helmet you called me Tron again."

Sarah nodded a little looking at his circuitry some. A lot of her memory was still missing so his circuitry didn't look familiar to her except for one part.

"The T on your chest. Tron had that."

"I thought you didn't have any memory of your past."

"I didn't till you said the name Tron. Something triggered in my head and just a few moments ago a program that says she knows me told me that Tron was my fianc e. I was supposed to get married to him before Clu had taken over the grid. So some of my memory is back."

"I see."

"Look Rinzler I know you won't take off your helmet in front of everyone but if we go somewhere more private will you?"

Rinzler nodded

"Good. Now follow me."

She turned around and took off running 


	17. Chapter 17

Tron:  
>To Love a Program.<br>Chapter 17

Rinzler walked down the street, Sarah was following close behind. Sarah wanted him to go to a place away from everybody. He walked in to a old building and looked around. After seeing that nobody was there he turned around and faced Sarah. Sarah stopped in front of him and twitched her ear a little, She wanted to understand more about her past. Clearly CLU did something, she wanted answers.

"Well go on Rinzler, derezz your helmet, let me look at your face to see who you are." Sarah said standing there.

Rinzler nodded and then took a step back, his helmet then derezzed back and he looked at her with his own eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw his face and then smiled.

"Rinzler, you are him, you are Tron, we was going to be married before CLU took over us both. We was together, that's why you think you know me." She sad taking a step forward.

"But i have no memory of this." Rinzler replied.

"Because of CLU Tro...Rinzler." She added.

"We was going to get married?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Will I ever remember? How can I remember if i want to?" He looked over at her.

She walked closer to him and then wrapped her arms around him looking up at him. He looked down at her and took his hand, rubbing the side of her face. She leaned up and then pressed her lips to his kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. He did not feel anything that he remembered from the past, but something felt very right about what they was doing, She pulled away and looked up at him. A smile then formed on her face and then rubbed his scar on the side of his face. She looked into his eyes smiling more.  
>"Cant tell you how much it means to me to understand now, that i am yours, you are mine." She smiled and took a step back.<p>

"if you don't remember anything yet, you will soon Rinzler." She added.

He nodded and then he turned his head, looking out of a window, something was going on outside and he quickly rezzed his helmet, his purr kicked in more and then rushed outside getting his discs ready. He turned them on and looked around. He seen a group of Iso's fighting some of the black guards. He threw one of his discs, derezzing one of the iso;s and then grabbed it as it came back into his hand. Sarah came out of the building, seeing Rinzler derezzing a Iso. She reached back, grabbing her disc and turned it on. She looked around and seen a Iso running over to her yelling. She flipped into the air. As she was in mid air she threw the disc at the iso derezzing it. As she came back onto the ground, she already had the disc back into her hand. Rinzler looked back at her and nodded and grabbed a Iso by the neck, He placed his disc up to their neck.

"you are coming with us imperfect program." he growled out and tossed him into a tank. He looked over at Sarah and nodded.

Sarah looked at the black guards. "alright, lets pack it up and move out. We are heading back to base."

The tanks then started to move, the black guards once again stated to walk beside them. Rinzler jumped onto a tank and stood there on top of it not moving at all. Sarah watched him and then jumped up onto the tank and stood beside him.

"You don't look around do you?" She asked.

"No, i track by sound like you said i did." He replied.

"Impressive." She smiled rezzing her helmet onto her head.

"Indeed."

"What is going to become of this Iso Rinzler?"

"They will be dealt with by CLU, he would have a few things to get out of this ISo, when we find out where the others are, he will send us to defeat the Iso's once and for all. There infection will soon be defeated and the grid will be clean." He said standing there.


	18. Chapter 18

Tron:  
>To Love a Program.<br>Chapter 18

Sarah smiled under her helmet as they headed back to the base. She finally had some answers about Rinzler. He was Tron and he belonged to her. She finally had the man she fell in love with many cycles ago. She still needed to get their memories back so they could remember everything that has happened to them. She looked at Rinzler from the corner of her eye through her helmet. She was happy he didn't push her away when she kissed him. It showed they truly did belong to each other.

"I can feel you looking at me Sarah."

"And your point is Rinzler?"

He growled a little and she shook her head smiling. When they arrived at the Base Rinzler took ahold of the Iso and took them to Clu. Sarah walked beside Rinzler as they walked into the base and to the throne room

"I wonder what our next mission will be."

Rinzler didn't say a word and she sighed. She should have known by now that she wouldn't get an answer out of him all the time. He usually didn't talk to anyone. Her ears went down and they walked into the throne room and Rinzler threw the ISO down in front of him. Clu walked up to the ISO and Sarah and Rinzler walked over to the walls watching as Clu circled the ISO asking it many questions which they paid no attention to. Sarah whispered to where only Rinzler could hear her

"What do you think He Clu is wanting out of this Iso?"

"He's probably just trying to find out where other Isos are like always just ignore it Sarah. If he gets the info he needs he'll send us out to take care of it."

Sarah nodded and looked forward again and leaned against the wall. She could never keep her composure she just hated to stay still which always got her into trouble now since when being in an army like this she is supposed to have composure and be able to stand still for a very long time. She watched as Clu took the Iso's disc and started to watch the data on it. She couldn't make out what was playing but by the look of Clu's face he wasn't happy.

"Rinzler, Sarah. Come here."

They walked over to him and he put the disc down to his side.

"I just finished looking at the data of this filthy Iso and turns out there is a renegade program pretending to be Tron."

Sarah tried to hold back a growl. How dare someone pretend to be the program she fell in love with. Clu caught the growl and he looked at Sarah

"Problem there Sarah?"

"Sorry sir. I just thought you killed Tron a long time ago."

"That I did. And this is not Tron just a weak program causing havoc pretending to be Tron. Now I want you two to go to end of line club and see if he's still there and bring him to me alive!"

Sarah and Rinzler nodded.

"Good."

Clu pulls up an image of the renegade

"This is who you are looking for me. Do not fail me!"

Rinzler studied the image for a second then turned around leaving and Sarah followed him. They walked outside of the base and rezzed their bikes taking off toward the tallest building on the grid where they knew the end of line club resided. When they arrived at the building they derezzed their bikes and got onto the elevator.

"End of Line Club.. Why does that name sound familiar."

Rinzler's purr kicked in some

"Maybe you have been here before Sarah."

"Maybe I have but I don't know why I would go to a club." 


	19. Chapter 19

Tron:  
>To Love a Program Chapter 19<p>The end of the line club was a nightclub ran by a program that goes by the name of Castor. The club is located on top of the tallest building on the grid. Every Night this club was packed full of programs, in fact this was the most well known energy club. What made its so well known was the music their. Long ago, back when Flynn controlled the grid, there was also a club known as End of Line, but that was destroyed to get rid of the ISO's.<p>

The elevator doors slid open and both Rinzler and Sarah walked out, walking into the club. The music was loud, Sarah;s ears twitched a little to the music, but so some reason, he liked it, it felt right. He tapped her hand on her leg as she walked. Programs looked at them both as they walked through the crowd. programs got out of the way from Rinzler as he got close to others. His purr started getting more aggressive sounding. On thing Rinzler was good at was intimidation. Rinzler seen a few black guards and other forces of CLU there sitting down with Sirens on their laps. They was not paying attention to anything that was going on. Rinzler shook his head growling more.

"Weak Programs." He said slightly under his breath, but with Sarah's ears, she was able to hear him and nodded agreeing with him.

They both looked around for anything that looked suspicious. Rinzler looked over at Sarah and nodded. She knew what he wanted her to do and what that was, was to split up and cover more ground. Rinzler walked off one way and Sarah went the other. Sarah looked around and watched programs staring at her. She looked back and growled. The programs quickly turned around and looked away. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Ahahahahahah!" Sarah heard a strange laugh that sounded, somewhat familiar to her. "Kitty! my dear kitty is that you?" The voice said coming closer behind her. She turned around and raised a eyebrow under her helmet. She seen a strange man, wearing all white and long white hair. His eyes widened seeing the circuity on her outfit. He raised his eyes up to her helmet.  
>"Kitty?" He titled his head to the side.<p>

"I don't know who this kitty you are talking about program, back to what ever it was you was doing, grid Business going on here." She turned around and walked a little. But Castor walked faster and walked beside her and watched her,

"Surly you remember me?" She asked slowly smiling.

She stopped and looked over at him. She thought to herself. "maybe he know me, maybe he remembers my past and Trons past. Maybe he was the key to get her life back. Nothing could hurt if she tried,

"Who are you?" She asked derezzing her helmet showing her face.

"Oh my User's...Sarah." He said smiling. "your alive!"

"You know me?" She raised a eyebrow.

"Of course silly. You was my DJ! Don't you remember? Kevin Flynn made you." he laughed a little.

"Um...OK?" She said not believing she was a DJ. But he did know her name.

"I'm so sorry to hear about tron, but rumor has it, that Tron is alive and is fighting CLU's forces as we speak." He said

"Tron? Tron is Dead program." She glared over at him, but she knew that Tron was alive and he was Rinzler.

He stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear. "Kitty, My name is Zuse but i go by castor now, please call me that. remember, i hired you to play here, Flynn created you to be with Tron, you two was in love."

She took a step back looking at him. She just learned more about her past, She was created for Tron, that explains why she was interested in Rinzler and why Rinzler was interested in her. Flynn created her for that purpose. And then that name...Zuse, she knew that name.  
>"Zuse." She asked looking up at him."come with me."<p>

She turned around and started walking to find Rinzler. Castor followed right behind her. Sarah spotted Rinzler throwing a blackguard to the ground and looked down at him and pointed to the door, giving him a sign to leave. Rinzler looked over at Sarah as she walked over. She stood beside him and looked at castor. Rinzler's purr was slow and steady as he looked to Castor. He met him a few times out on the grid doing work for CLU.

"Ah, Rinzler, its great to see you again." Castor said smiling.

Rinzler stood there and did not say anything.

Castor walked up and knocked on his helmet. "Hello! Hello? anybody home on there?"

Rinzlers purr kicked in more and rolled his hands into a fist.

"Oh Where is your sense of humor my friend?" Castor laughed.

"Castor, Tell Rinzler what you told me about Tron returning."

"Ah Yes, well then my friend, Tron has returned, people say the sightings started in Argon City and then the past few nights, here at the club, oh well, look, there he is."

Rinzler and Sarah turned there heads at the entrance and seen a program walk inside, a program that looked just like tron. Sarah looked over at Rinzler and looked at both suits. They was the same. Rinzlers suit was the very same as what Trons suit was. How could people not see that? Rinzler's purr kicked in more. He was getting pissed. Some program was acting like him, well, somebody who he use to be. Rinzler took a few steps and looked at the program and pointed at him.

"You... You are to Tron." Rinzler said and the whole Club went silent. Nobody has ever heard Rinzler talk before. Castors eyes opened wide and looked over Ats Sarah.  
>"Guess the cat down have Rinzlers tongue after all." He smiled and she shook her head.<p>

The Tron copy program took a few steps back and tripped. Sarah leaped up into the air and kicked the program in the head. he rolled over and groaned out. She looked down at him and kicked him in the back. Rinzler slowly made his way over, he did not need his disc's out. This program was wanted alive by CLu, But that did not mean Rinzler could beat the crap out of him first. Rinzler looked over at Sarah and Nodded. He turned his head back around looking at everybody in the club. They watched in horror as the program known as Tron was just beaten in front of their eyes. they did not know what to do. Rinzler bent over and grabbed the program by the neck and lifted him up into the air, his feet hanging there.

"This program has deceived you all, he is not Tron." Rinzler yelled out, his purr getting more menacing.

He grabbed the programs helmet and pulled it off and through it down to the ground smashing it. He heard the crowd gasp and heard them say "That's not Tron" and others yelled out "fake!" He grinned under his helmet and tightened his hand around the programs neck.

"Tron is dead, he was killed many many cycles ago by your leader CLU. programs that act like Tron will be subject to deresolution." He through the program to the ground and looked to sarah. Sarah walked over and grabbed the programs foot and dragged him to the elevator and waited for Rinzler. Rinzler looked around and the turned around, making his way to the elevator. He stood beside her as it started to move down to the lower levels on the ground. The program groaned a little more and then Sarah growled and kicked him in the head once looked up at Rinzler as they both waited.

"I met Castor today, he remembered me. He told me that I was a DJ at the club. He said that Flynn created me to be with you. That's why we are drawn together. He called me ...kitty."

Rinzler looked over at her and smiled under his helmet and made a slight chuckle. He looked down and smiled again. That was the first time that he laughed at anything as long as he could remember. For him, everything had to be work all the time, he had to make programs fear him.

"I heard that Rinzler." Sarah smiled.

"Lets get this scum to CLU. Sarah, meet me in the city tonight, where you tracked be down the other cycle. We can talk more there without anybody seeing us. If CLU were to think something is up, he will take us apart and maybe worse."

She slowly nodded. "Your right Rinzler, we must be more careful in the public."


	20. Chapter 20

Tron:  
>To Love a Program Chapter 20<p>Rinzler and Sarah walked into the base and took the renegade to Clu. When they walked into the throne room Rinzler threw the renegade in front of Clu then walked over to a wall and stood there. Sarah walked over and stood beside him watching as Clu walked around the renegade. Clu began to question him but Sarah didn't fully care what was being said all she cared about was what was going to happen to this program that claimed to be the program she fell in love with so many cycles ago.<p>

"I hope Clu kills him."

Rinzler's purr could be heard getting louder and Sarah smirked.

Clu looked over to them

"Leave us."

Sarah and Rinzler nodded leaving the room. They walked down the hall. Sarah whispered to where only Rinzler could hear her.

"Heading to that spot?"

Rinzler nodded and they parted ways so others wouldn't think they were going somewhere together. Once outside Rinzler rezzed his cycle and took off and then a few minutes later Sarah rezzed her cycle and took off. When she arrived at the building where they shared their kiss she derezzed her cycle and walked in already seeing Rinzler.

"sorry to keep you waiting Rinzler."

He nodded sitting down and she walked over sitting beside him.

"I still can't remember everything."

"I know. I'm trying to think of way to get our memories back."

She says there for a few minutes trying to think of a way. After a while she sat up straight and smiled then looked at him.

"I have an idea!"

He raised an eyebrow under his helmet looking at her.

"And that would be?"

"Flynn. He made me into a coder. I can really hack anything and mess with the data. I can maybe get rid of the programming Clu put into us and get our memories back."

She took out her disc and started to go through it trying to find anything different that didn't look like it was supposed to be a part of her data.

"found it. This golden yellow data is Clu's doing."

She started to take out as much as she could and Rinzler sat there watching in amazement. After she finished she looked at him.

"I'm probably going to pass out and will have to reboot so don't be surprised if I do pass out ok Rinzler?"

Rinzler nodded and she put the disc back on her back locking it in place. Her eyes widened as her memories hit her like a brick wall. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to fall back. Rinzler caught her to soften her fall then gently laid her down. He sat there watching her as her circuitry flashed from yellow to cyan and kept doing that for a few minutes. After a while her circuitry settled back to yellow and she started to move. She groaned as she started to wake up and opened her eyes.

"ow my head..."

She sat up rubbing her head and looked at him.

"you ok Sarah?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I have most of my memory back."

"Good."

"Your turn Rinzler."

He nodded and gave her his discs. She started to go through the data on both discs taking out Clu's changed coding.

"Looks like I can't take out all of the data Clu put into yours like I couldn't with mine. I still feel like I can't betray Clu so I guess we will still have to serve him until we find a way to break through the coding."

"Figured so."

She handed him his discs and he put them on his back. He suddenly fainted and Sarah tried to catch him but he was too heavy for her and he didn't have such a soft fall. She sat there worried. He was taking longer to reboot than she thought he would. When he finally started to stir, her ear perked up and she looked down at him.

"Rinzler you ok?"

"Yeah."

He sat up and looked at her derezzing her helmet "we really were going to get married. You were made for me. Flynn made you for me."

Sarah smiled big and hugged him quickly

"Oh Rinzler you finally remember!" 


	21. Chapter 21

Tron: To Love a Program Chapter 21

CLU watched out the large window in his command ship. He watched as many Recognizers lunched off the ground and into the sky heading to Argon City. He turned around and walked over to where the program was that was acting like Tron. The program was tied up and looked to be beaten some.

"Now Program, you will tell me your name." CLU said smiling and punched the program.

The program yelled out as he got hit. CLU kept hitting him over and over again. The program did not know how much more of this he could take.

"Beck! My name is beck!" He cried out trying to catch his breath.

"You see? That was not hard now was it?" CLU grinned and knocked out the program once again. CLU made his way to the window and looked out. He seen the lights to the arena come on and filled the night sky to let other programs to come, that there was going to be a match. He had to contact Rinzler.

Back in Tron old house him and Sarah was sitting on the couch kissing each other some. He ran his hands down her back and finally took her tail and rubbed down it. He could hear her start to purr. He smiled pulling away and they both looked into each other s eyes and just smiled.

"I can get very use to this again Sarah." Rinzler said smiling.

"Same Tron...Rinzler." She hugged him.

Around this same time in CLU's command ship, CLU had his back turned on beck. Beck woke up and looked around. He seen that one of his hands was free from him falling down. He quickly untied himself and then ran out of the command ship. He was lucky that the ship was on the ground. CLU turned around and seen beck running away.

"Guards! After him!" CLU yelled out as he seen black guards making their way after beck.

Beck ran down the street, he could hear the footsteps to the blackguards chasing him. Beck was hurt, he could not run like this forever, he had to lose them. Up ahead, beck seen many programs walking into the arena. He thought to himself that maybe, he can hide in there with all the programs. He ran inside the area, blending into the crowd, but what he did not know was that Rinzler placed a tracker in him when he was caught in the end of line club. Black guards tracked him down in the crowed and then grabbed ahold of him, taking him to the middle of the arena. Beck was dropped to his knees in the arena. He looked up seeing CLU's command ship making sits way closer and stood there in the air.

Meanwhile back at the house, Rinzler laid on the couch with Sarah on top of him. They was still kissing each other. They went so long without each other and they had to make it up. She lowered and started to kiss his neck. He closed his eyes smiling, rubbing behind her ears. But then hi beeper started to go off, it was CLU contacting Rinzler. He sighed and looked at it. Sarah leaned up on him looking down.

"What is it Rinzler?" She asked looking worried.

"The program acting like Tron, he ran away and now is in the Arena, Clu wants us there to finish the job." He looked up at her.

"Oh, ok then, we shall continue later ok?" She smiled getting off of him.

"Of course Sarah."

Rinzler stood up and rezzed his helmet and walked out. He rezzed his light jet and waited for Sarah to come. He watched her rezz her light jet and then looked over at him. He nodded and then took off into the air with Sarah following close behind. Both of them flew through the night sky, they headed to the arena ahead, its lights could be seen. Rinzler looked down at the arena below. Rinzler rezzed his light jet into his baton and then fell down toward the arena. Sarah watched him and she did the same, they both fell through the sky. When they came to the arena. Rinzler landed on his feet. He raised his head and looked over at the black guards holding beck there. He raised to his feet and heard Sarah land behind him. He slowly made his way over to the program. Beck watched him come closer. He heard the sound of Rinzler s purr. Rinzler stopped right in front of him and then looked up to where CLU's command ship was. CLU was watching down at the scene below. CLU nodded his head down at Rinzler and then Rinzler lowered his head down at Beck again and smiled under his helmet.

"so long program." Rinzler said and took both his discs out quickly and turned then on, swinging at beck and derezzed him. His bits fell all over the ground around Rinzler. He looked around as he heard the crowd cheering. They was all chanting his name. CLU turned around and then his command ship then started to move across the sky. Sarah walked up to Rinzler and stood beside him. They both looked down at what use to be the program Beck.


End file.
